Almost
by La Lolita
Summary: poem about Lucius and his relation ship with Draco… did anyone know that Draco had an older brother? And that he was every thing he isn’t what if it takes Lucius 11 years to figure it out. Will it be to late to save Draco from the ice that has saved h


ANYo people!!! Long time no write!!! Anyway I'm back and I'm screwed writing in  
  
school and uploading things here were people, especially teachers tend to read over my  
  
shoulders. annoying really. It happened at one point while I was starting to write my first  
  
R rated fic or at least rape fic. When I noticed a teacher was heading my way. So I decided  
  
to keep writing pretending I wasn't doing any thing. cuz if they notice the moment they  
  
get near you click out of something they stuck you for the rest of the day. you cant do  
  
any thing without them asking you what your doing!!! Nosy little bitches/bastards (mostly  
  
bitches (evil I tell you evil) I teachers reading over my shoulder right now hehehehe read  
  
and learn, you fool!!! Read and learn of your evil!!!!!!!!!  
  
MMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHA!!!!!!!  
  
!!!! Chock cough gag fall. ehem. right. on. with.story.hehe.cough.  
  
Summary: poem about Lucius and his relation ship with Draco. did anyone know that Draco had an older brother? And that he was every thing he isn't what if it takes Lucius 11 years to figure it out. Will it be to late to save Draco from the ice that has saved him or is that what will make Lucius finally notice him.maybe being almost isn't so bad.  
  
Title: Almost  
  
You almost stole away my Heart  
  
You almost reached my expectations  
  
But remember  
  
You'll always be second place in my eyes  
  
If only you had been born first  
  
Before your brother  
  
If only you could fit in his shoes  
  
Then maybe  
  
Just maybe I could love you  
  
But remember you are  
  
Almost  
  
I see you grow everyday  
  
But I can't stand to look at you  
  
You look just like your older brother  
  
I loved him so much  
  
I feel so guilty  
  
Ignoring you  
  
But I don't want you to meet his fate  
  
His was kind  
  
He was generous  
  
He loved everyone  
  
And everyone loved him to  
  
But you my son  
  
Are so different  
  
If he was a valley in spring  
  
You are a cold winter night in December  
  
Everything he was you are not  
  
Is this my fault?  
  
For ignoring you  
  
Treating you like a stupid dog  
  
I'm sorry my son I am  
  
When your big brother died  
  
I felt so guilty  
  
Then you were born  
  
And my spirit sunk lower than before  
  
You looked exactly like he did  
  
And now 11 years later  
  
I ask you to come to speak with me  
  
I take a good look  
  
Into your eyes  
  
And I see  
  
I see ice.  
  
Ice where oceans once soft and gentle  
  
Have frozen over time  
  
At least you will survive  
  
At least you will survive  
  
At least you will go far  
  
At least I have you still  
  
The opposite of your big brother  
  
The thing that I created  
  
The thing that's soul is now ice  
  
You no longer come to me  
  
Seeking a hug and kiss  
  
You're growing now I see  
  
You are my dragon of ice  
  
When you brother was the dragon of fire  
  
The opposites  
  
Why didn't I see that at first?  
  
Why did I see wanted to please?  
  
Why wasn't I a good father?  
  
It's my entire fault that you're all alone  
  
You have no friend  
  
I sheltered you from the world  
  
You are ice  
  
You're untouchable  
  
Think of it this way you're a dagger  
  
Like they say you will go far  
  
You will fly  
  
And you won't fall  
  
Back  
  
To  
  
Earth  
  
Like your brother  
  
They were meant for the earth the hellish fires of earth  
  
You were made for the ice that is sky  
  
And the sky will not fall  
  
And if it does  
  
It's  
  
The  
  
End  
  
I look into your ice  
  
There oceans again  
  
You have a sweet face  
  
You're innocent once more  
  
You come a little closer  
  
And ask are you all right  
  
I wish I could cry  
  
But I'm ice to  
  
I used to be a fire  
  
Now all that's left ice  
  
You come a little closer  
  
Stretch out your arms  
  
And I hold you again  
  
The fist time in 11 years  
  
11 years  
  
11 years  
  
My almost child  
  
I think you've touched my heart  
  
I think I love you  
  
I miss your brother  
  
But you're not him  
  
You're your own dragon  
  
And I look at your eyes there like ice  
  
But ice melts once ever 11 years  
  
Every 11 years  
  
Give a hug to daddy now  
  
My dragon of ice  
  
My ice  
  
My son  
  
You will fly and stay in the sky  
  
And I whisper now  
  
Its okay my ice angel  
  
It's going to be okay  
  
And you stare at me  
  
Your eye a distant sea  
  
And you smile  
  
You smile  
  
You smile  
  
And you turn to walkout and I whisper in your ear  
  
Ice melts once every 11 years  
  
You turn and smile  
  
Then you leave again  
  
Your eyes are like ice once more  
  
My almost child  
  
You're not almost anymore  
  
You've touched my heart with your cold frozen eyes  
  
A.N please review!!! I thought it was sad and it could be true so you know??? Yeah. sigh anyway please please review!!!!!!!!!! And if you liked this please read my fic called Dreams of Screams!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 


End file.
